


H8 You

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska hates Aradia SO MUCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	H8 You

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my [smut blog](https://quintnsfw.tumblr)

You hate her.

You hate her SO MUCH.

You hate that you can’t get a reaction out of her except for that FUCKING SMILE, not even when you dig your claws into her skin and make her bleed, not even when you sink your fangs into her lower lip and tug on it. She just looks into your eyes, meeting your glare, and SMILES.

She sits there, her hands placed lightly onto your hips, as you screech at her, claw at her, and moan shakily at how full her bulge makes you feel. You are bouncing on her bulge, and she is doing literally nothing.

Kismessisitude is based not only on hate of each other’s bad qualities, it is also based on a mutual respect and even admiration of the good qualities. You hated Aradia’s apathetic attitude, but loved the way she made you feel.

You cried out in pleasure as Aradia’s bulge twisted inside you, and Aradia took hold of you and kissed your neck. It was way too tender for your liking, so you dug your claws into Aradia’s back. Still, Aradia went at her own pace.

“Hurry the FUCK UP, Megido!!!!!!!!” you shrieked, dragging your nails down Aradia’s back and watching the wounds bleed rust-blood. “Go harder! We 8n’t m8sprits, you know!!!!!!!!”

You are suddenly grabbed so hard it knocks the wind out of you, and are pretty much rugby-tackled onto your back, onto the hard, cold ground.

“Let me teach y0u a g0ddamn less0n in manners, Serket.” Aradia hisses, pretty out-of-character for her, still wearing that grin which, in this context, looks more like a slasher smile from one of those movies that John ironically likes.

“Fuck me.” You find yourself gasping, and Aradia digs her own claws into your thighs, fucking you hard and fast, growling and panting against your neck, her teeth dangerously close to your throat. 

You are both bleeding and fucking like wild animals, the hate delicious and tension so thick in the air.

Aradia roughly kisses your mouth, bruising your lips. You taste the metallic tang of her blood from when you bit her lip earlier.

“I’m y0ur mistress, Vriska. Y0u’re all mine t0 d0 what I want t0..” Aradia murmurs against your lips, and such words make you wail in pleasure as you are slammed roughly against the floor. “Scream f0r me.”

You can do nothing but scream. Scream until your throat is hoarse and you are shuddering and clinging to her as your climax tears through you like an earthquake or a tsunami.

Aradia grunts and cums too, filling you up with her genetic material. She then pulls out and sits back on her heels, gazing down at where you lay, covered and filled with cum and shaking.

She could have left you to take care of yourself, she really could, but she picks you up and places you on the chair she was sitting on previously. 

She finds a blanket to cover you up, having wrapped your worst wounds in bandages.

“Sleep awhile. Then y0u can patch up th0se damn claw marks 0n my back.”

She pats you awkwardly on the shoulder and makes to leave, but not before you call to her:

“I fucking h8 you.”

“I hate y0u t00, Vriska. Trust me.”


End file.
